


Fire Starter

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, code: veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve confronts Alexia and meets his doom.  Songfic - "Fire Starter" by Demi Lovato</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Starter

                Steve ran down the hallway, his arms pumping, his boots pounding against the stone floor as he went. His handgun hung loosely in his hand, but his fingers were tense, and he was ready to shoot if he ran into _any_ trouble. His heart beat in his chest, threatening to break straight through his ribs and into the stale air in front of him.

_There's an "S" under my clothes, on my chest where nobody else can see…_

                He rounded a corner, and a zombie moaned, staggering toward him. He raised his gun and fired, splattering its brain, skull, and bits of its eye on the hideous wallpaper behind it. He leapt over the corpse when it fell to the ground, and kept running.

_I light up when the doors are closed—I am free, yeah…_

                A door ahead of him. He threw himself into it, full-tilt, shoulder first, but it held fast. He turned the knob and rammed it again, hoping that it was unlocked, and just stuck. No such luck. He fired a shot at the doorknob and rammed it again. It fell open, revealing a dungeonous hall that fitted the underground atmosphere much more nicely.

_And I don’t got a thing to lose—in my dreams, in my dreams…_

                The air stank of earth and damp, and the whole place was darker than before, lit by scant lights. It was colder, too, and Steve’s T-shirt and prison uniform didn’t seem to be enough, as they had been back on Rockfort Island.

_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train. I'm a James Bond, putting all the guys to shame…_

                Steve saw the door at the end of the hall and stopped this time before breaking through it to catch his breath. He put his hands on the back of his head, not his knees, to get more air in his lungs, like his dad had taught him.

_I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game. You better watch out—_

                His hand was on the doorknob. He took one more breath, and whipped open the door, gun up, ready for what was ahead of him.

_I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster…_

                The Ashford woman stood in front of him, a thin smile wide across her pale face. She had made her way into the purple dress, but this time it wasn’t her deranged brother. This time it was _her_ , the real deal, and he wasn’t backing down. Not while she had Claire. “Bitch!” he exclaimed, holding up the gun, as a threat.

_I’m a fire starter. I’m a sweet disaster._

                Before he could fire a shot, a tentacle shot out of the floor and knocked him to the side. The gun fell from his hand, skittering across the dirt floor. Steve let out a grunt of frustration and got to his feet, shaking the hair out of his face. There were two tentacles now, reaching out of the ground, swaying, ready for him. Alexia held a gloved hand to her cheek, amused at what she was watching. He’d show her, with that smug smile, what happened when you messed with him.

_I might look all innocent, but the embers are burning inside of me…_

                He dove for the gun, grabbing it in a roll and landing in a kneeling stance. He readied the weapon, steadied by his arm on his knee, and fired, straight at Alexia, but a tentacle came forth and whacked him back against the wall of the chamber. His head connected with the stone, and the whole room spun before his eyes.

_And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?_

                He saw a couple of purple shapes coming toward him, but as his eyes swam, they blurred, then focused, and then came into one person. She placed a finger underneath Steve’s chin, lifting his face to look at hers. “You and your little girlfriend are becoming quite the pain. And I know how to deal with this.” The tentacles slid up around Steve’s body, and in his daze, he could do little but allow them to pick him up and drag him across the room to the central pillar, which reached to the ceiling, and beyond.

_I’m a fire starter, I’m a sweet disaster…_

                He slumped against the wall in a seated position. His head still swam with shapes and sensations, but he put a hand to the stone pillar behind him, trying to stand. He was pushed back violently by a tentacle, and there was a large _thwack_ as something large collided with the pillar around him. Wide, it stretched out in front of him by the chest. He places his hands and arms on it, feeling it. Some sort of giant axe…

_I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster…_

                He pushed against it, but to no avail. His head was settling now, and he could see Alexia coming toward him.   He struggled away from her, but she grabbed ahold of his arm and brought it to her. She was strong, stronger than she should have been. “Now,” she said, producing a syringe with a long, thin needle, “you become the monster you always meant to slay.” She pressed this into his arm, and he screamed out. She depressed the plunger, infecting him with the awful concoction. She took a step back, admiring her handiwork. “And now we wait for your little bitch friend. What a show. What a game!” She smiled, but this gave the impression of nothing but cold malice. The tentacles had retreated. She turned and exited the room, leaving Steve alone.

_I melt hearts like water…_

                It was only moments later that Claire and another man (her brother? Chris?) burst into the room. “Steve!” Claire exclaimed, running to him. He grimaced. He was infected with Veronica. He was dangerous to him. “Steve, are you okay? What happened?”

_I'm so high, I'm burning up—_

Steve tried to tell her, to warn her, but something welled up inside of him, something unlike he had ever felt before. Power, angry power, and he was afraid and invigorated. He wanted Claire to be there, but he knew she had to get away.

_Kiss your lips, I’m waking up—_

                He was changing, he knew that, and he felt rage, more anger than he had ever felt in his life, and a need for violence, and he felt a need to get Claire away, he couldn’t hurt her, he would hurt her, and he was growing, and it hurt…

_There’s nothing more to be afraid of._

                He saw her, she filled his vision, and it blurred, and he blinked, and she was gone, and so was he.

* * *

 

                He found himself slumped against the stone pillar again, and again he felt pain. But this pain, it was different. It was better. It was saving him, saving Claire. She was kneeling over him, holding his hand, talking to him.

_There's an "S" under my clothes, on my chest where nobody else can see…_

                He could understand her now, telling him that he was going to be okay, that he would make it out alive. “No,” he said, mustering his strength, saying what he couldn’t before. “The virus is in me, and there’s no saving me. Save yourselves.” She protested.

_I’m a fire starter, make your blood run faster…_

                He reached for her face, cradling it in his hand. It trembled, and he didn’t have the strength…

_I’m a fire starter, I’m a sweet disaster…_

                He tried to say it, but the darkness was creeping in on his vision, blocking out everything but Claire, and he wanted so hard to tell her, and the words formed on his lips—but nothing came out.

_I melt hearts like water—_

                There was nothing more he could do, the strength had left him. His eyes were closing, and he tried with all his might to just keep them open a little longer, keep her in his vision, but she was gone. She was gone, and he could feel it—so was he.

_I’m a fire starter._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and thinking about Steve and about how he is obsessed with being a hero, and then I thought about what happened when he was captured and infected, and his eventual death. And I got sad and I felt like I needed to share this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
